1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a multi view image display device and a display method thereof, and more particularly to a non-glasses type multi view image display device and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic devices have been developed and put to use. Particularly, in recent years, developments in display devices, such as televisions (TVs), which are appliances typically used in the home, have progressed rapidly.
As the performance of display devices has advanced, the types of content that can be displayed on the display devices has also increased. In particular, stereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) display systems which can display 3D content have recently been developed and are in wide use.
3D display devices may be used not only in 3D TVs used in the home but also in any of various types of display devices, such as monitors, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), set-top personal computers (PCs), tablet PCs, digital photo frames, and kiosks. Furthermore, 3D display technology may be used not only into home use but also in diverse fields that can benefit from 3D imaging, such as science, medicine, design, education, advertisement, and computer games.
3D display systems are classified as non-glasses type systems that are viewable without glasses and glasses type systems that are viewable using glasses.
A glasses type system can provide a satisfactory 3D effect, but the required glasses may be inconvenient. In contrast, a non-glasses type system has the advantage that the viewer can view a 3D image without glasses, and the development of such a non-glasses type system has been continuously discussed.
In the case of a non-glasses type system, an image is generated using a plurality of multi view images. If the number of rendering viewpoints is small, it may be difficult to achieve seamless view switching, and thus it may be beneficial to perform rendering using a maximum number of rendering viewpoints. However, while increasing the number of rendering viewpoints may make it possible to achieve seamless view switching, if the number of rendering viewpoints is too large, a blurring phenomenon may occur causing a deterioration in the sharpness of an object (or region) that projects or is recessed significantly.